In the Far Left Corner
by Amethyst Water Lily
Summary: Suzaku has a dark secret that he's keeping from his peers. He has had these urges that he's been taking out on his childhood friend, Lelouch.


In the Far Left Corner

Suzaku has been hiding a terrible secret from his peers. He had sudden urges to relieve himself on his childhood friend, Lelouch. When one of his episodes appears he has no choice but to drag Lelouch into the bathroom.

* * *

One-shot

Suzaku didn't know when they started. He knew it had something to do with him being able to see Lelouch again. His childhood friend has always been a pretty boy. When they were younger, he would always protect Lelouch from bullies and other classmates that used to pick on him. They were inseparable until his father decided to join Britannia and leave his pride behind. They ended up moving to the colony where Suzaku was immediately educated to be a soldier for Britannia and soon a Knight. No one really trusted his father or him; after all they did kill his mother in cold blood. She didn't want his father to join Britannia. She wanted him to fight for what he believed in but he only believed in saving his life and his own family. They killed her right in front of Suzaku and his father just to let them know that it would happen to them if they did anything to betray Britannia.

That still didn't stop him from thinking of Lelouch. His only friend as a child. It became his obsession to fantasize about their reunion but when it finally happened it was nothing like that. Lelouch was surrounded by a bunch of friends, mostly females that happened to be attracted to him. Suzaku became jealous instantly so he sought his old friend out at his house. He happened to remember that Lelouch lived by himself with Nunnally. She wasn't anywhere in sight at the moment and so suddenly an urge to attack Lelouch. Maybe it was the built up anger for his mother's death or the rage he felt towards his father for betraying the Japanese. Whatever it was it shouldn't have happened that way.

He ended up raping his childhood friend on his very own porch. Luckily, no one walked by or heard about it. That was a few months ago. Lelouch came up with an agreement that he'll allow him to do whatever he wanted if he had those urges. Only if he had them though. Lelouch somehow could tell if he didn't have them or if he did. His friend was always good at reading people's moods or motives but he seemed to become the master at it now. Ever since then though, Lelouch became a bit timid and never really looked at him in the eyes. He became withdrawn from his friends and was only seen talking to the weird green haired girl on a few occasions.

Suzaku currently was heading out of the library, hoping to get a bite to eat. He hasn't had breakfast and he needed some lunch before he had to leave on guard duty. He was a guard at Princess Euphemia's home and he had the night shift. He was aiming to becoming a Knight so he would have free access to the King. He was also known as Lelouch's father but his friend was disowned from the family a few years ago from what he heard.

He was just about to turn the corner and ended up bumping into someone on the way. He looked down at the person, about to apologize and help him up until he saw Lelouch. The lithe teen was looking up at him in shock like it was the first time meeting him in a few years.

"Sorry Lelouch. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." Suzaku said as he held out a hand to help him up.

Lelouch hesitated for a few seconds and decided to take his hand. "It's okay."

"Were you running from someone?" he asked curiously. Lelouch was graceful in everything he did unless he rushed. He wouldn't have bumped into him unless he was busy running or trying to avoid someone.

Lelouch lightly blushed then and Suzaku couldn't help the feeling that bubbled in his stomach. His mind was starting to go blank and he doubted he could stop his next thoughts. Lelouch's skin looked better when it was pink.

"Rivalz was trying to get me to be in some cosplay club to gain money." He looked down at his feet barely making eye contact with him.

Suzaku felt anger build up inside of him. He tried to stop it but he couldn't. He grabbed Lelouch's wrist almost painfully because he saw the amethyst eyed boy wince. His wrist was small even compared to a woman's. His eyes narrowed as he took in the tense posture that Lelouch suddenly had.

He looked up then though. "Suzaku?" He gasped when he saw his face. "No not now. I have class in fifteen minutes. Wait until school is out."

"No, I don't think I will. Are you using this as an excuse because you didn't want to see me? Is that it? Are you fucking Shirley now?" his hissed out.

Lelouch looked up at him in wide eyes. "What? What gave you that idea? There's nothing going on between us!"

Suzaku in the back of his head was trying to get this type of behavior to stop. He didn't have any right prying into Lelouch's affairs. It was none of his business, especially after what he had done. He shouldn't feel jealous over Shirley or any other girl in school when he had a crush on Princess Euphemia himself. He even had a chance to kiss her even though her lips were to strange against his. He wasn't going to tell Lelouch that but it wasn't like they were in some type of relationship. They were practically fuck buddies. They weren't friends anymore since Suzaku broke Lelouch's trust on the very first day they became alone together.

Suzaku couldn't help himself. He squeezed the pale boy's wrist harder and pulled him roughly towards him. "I saw you two exchanging looks in class. I see how she stares at you like a lovesick puppy. It's almost sickening to think about!"

"No, you got it all wrong!" he shook his head in dismay. "She wanted to copy my homework and I refused to give it to her."

Suzaku blinked at the face that haunted his dreams. It was this face that was always in the back of his mind while he was on guard duty. He couldn't concentrate at school and he couldn't concentrate while he was on duty. He frowned when he thought about it. Maybe he coveted Lelouch and just didn't realize it until now. Maybe he loathed him for not helping his mother escape for all these years. He thought about their memories together and they seemed almost tragic. It was never a true friendship like he thought. It was only a mirage of friendship. His body shook in anger.

"So that was what it was all about?"

"Huh?" Lelouch squeaked out in pain.

"You never wanted me as a friend! It's why you avoid me! Isn't it?" he yelled into the empty hall.

Lelouch's eyes began to water almost as if he was about to cry. Suzaku felt guilt sinking down into him but his anger quickly squashed it down. He didn't deserve his forgiveness. Lelouch wasn't worth it. He lied about being his friend.

"No! No! It has nothing to do with our friendship!"

Suzaku looked quickly around before he smacked him harshly with his other hand. A red mark appeared on the other's face. It would likely bruise but he was sure Lelouch would have something to cover it like the others.

"Not here, Suzaku! Please not here!" he begged. Lelouch never begged unless it was absolutely necessary.

He nodded then and dragged the bruised boy down the hall and into the boy's bathroom. He went to the farthest stall on the right where the broken light hung. It was slightly dim compared to the other stalls. He slammed the door shut and pushed Lelouch towards the toilet.

"You have done nothing to prove you value our friendship! You don't talk to me in class and you hardly look at me when I'm talk to you! Look at me, Lelouch!" he released his wrist and gripped the other's teen chin.

Tears were starting to form in deep amethyst eyes. "What do you expect Suzaku? Huh? The first time meeting in years and you fucking rape me! How do you think I would take it? We can't be best friends like we used to because you changed that! There's not a time where I think about the pain I supposedly caused you but don't forget that you caused me pain too!"

"You make me do that! I get so angry! You keep throwing looks at Shirley all week! I know there's something going on with her that you're not telling me."

Lelouch cried out sharply. "She confessed to me last week. I rejected her by saying I'm already seeing someone! Are you happy now? What else do you want from me?"

Suzaku's eyes widened at the confession. His anger dimmed slightly and an emotion of happiness overwhelmed him. He hasn't been this happy since he found out that Lelouch was alive and well.

He released Lelouch's jaw. "Do you mean it?"

"I wanted to pursue you once you got settled in at the academy. I didn't want it to be anything like this." He said softly.

Suzaku went silent and decided there was enough talk. He leaned forward to bring his lips in their rightful place. He felt the other grip his school jacket as his tongue found his way into Lelouch's mouth. He moved a hand up to Lelouch's school jacket and started to take it off. Lelouch broke away with a blush.

"No. We can't do it here. I have class in ten minutes."

"So? One absence shouldn't be a problem." He pulled the whole thing off then hung it on the door. He pulled at the other's tie and pushing him against the toilet once more.

His erection was straining in his pants. Throughout the whole time he was angry, he had a hard-on. It was different this time. He wasn't that angry but it still lingered on the surface of his strange calm. Suzaku felt like he should apologize, yet he doubted that he would mean it. He only did things he meant even though he was extremely nice to everyone except Lelouch and Shirley. He was rude to Shirley every chance he could get. He didn't like her and he wasn't going to act like he did. He also didn't like that red headed girl, Kallen. Something about her had his nerves on end. He focused back on the beautiful teen in front of him. Lelouch was easy to please so he wouldn't resist his touches.

He loosened the tie and brought his hands down to the buttons on Lelouch's shirt. He could hear Lelouch's breathing heavily as he did. Suzaku wasn't going to take it off since he wouldn't have anywhere to put it. He ran his hands up the other boy's body feeling the goose bumps and shivers traveling over his body. He leaned bent Lelouch slightly over the toilet, bringing his head down to his chest. He licked around the pink nipple there, sucking, kissing and pulling with his teeth. Whimpers escaped the beautiful boy's mouth while he continued to lick at the reddening piece of flesh. Lelouch gripped the top of the toilet when he brought his hand up to the other nipple, twisted and gently pulling with his thumb, forefinger, and middle finger. He had found out only a month ago that Lelouch's nipples were sensitive enough to almost make him cum.

He continued flicking his tongue speeding up when he heard a gasp above him. Lelouch had a huge blush on his face with tears of pleasure beading in his eyes. He was looking at him with a dazed expression that he usually wore when he was aroused.

Suzaku pulled away from his nipples, a smirk upon his lips. When Lelouch was like this, he'll listen to anything he that came out of his mouth. He kissed the other languidly, tongues dancing around to meet each other before their lips even met. All the while, he was cupping the other's erection, caressing it within his pants. He unbuttoned it with practiced ease and unzipped them. The pants loosened on the thin waist, dropping slightly. Suzaku pulled back to glance at black boxer briefs. Lelouch's erection was straining against the tight material and it made the sight more erotic than it should be.

He kissed the other again and whispered. "Turn around."

Lelouch obeyed without any resistance. In a few seconds, Suzaku had Lelouch's pants and boxer briefs down to his ankles. He positioned him on top of the toilet with his knees on the lid. He immediately opened the soft cheeks, noticing the small pink hole he was about to enter. He brought his hand to his mouth to lubricate two fingers with his saliva. Suzaku used his other hand to grip shaky hips. He took his fingers out of his mouth, and then brought one to the tight hole. He circled around it for a few seconds, pushing in only when it started to twitch.

The other teen whimpered at the intrusion but not out of pain. He knew pleasure would come out of this. Suzaku moved one finger, in and out for a few moments, and then the second finger joined in the action. Lelouch was already moving his hips against his fingers, swallowing them greedily into his body. The sounds the other made was music to Suzaku's ears, making him believe that Lelouch actually did want him. It wasn't any surprise about the change of things since he knew sex sometimes created feelings deeper for the person. He could only hope that Suzaku could make up for those times that he hit Lelouch or became extra violent. He still had the lingering anger deep within his heart so it might take awhile to actually get rid of it.

Once he was sure Lelouch was lubricated enough, Suzaku released his erection from its own confines bringing the head to Lelouch's entrance. He softly pushed in, feeling the other's body shaking all around him, causing him to shake as well. He gasped as he became fully seated inside deep heat.

After a few seconds of waiting he heard a whisper coming from the body under him. "Move."

He grunted and began to move his hips in a slow rhythm and pleasure coursed through him when Lelouch began to push back against him. His moans were low but he was still able to hear them like he was loud. Maybe he was loud but Suzaku was too drowned in pleasure to realize it. He let out a moan himself. At some point during his thrusts as they got faster, he didn't know if the moans were coming from him or Lelouch anymore. Maybe both. He didn't care at the moment. He positioned himself slightly on bent knees since it was a better angle and Lelouch moaned in delight at his prostate being hit.

He released one hand from the other boys hip and wrapped it around the dripping erection. Sweat had started to trickle down their bodies, making their clothes cling to them in their act of pleasure. He felt himself on the brink of cumming as the tightness around him only seemed to get tighter.

Lelouch moaned aloud with every thrust and the sounds of wet flesh hitting against each other resounded in the bathroom. They heard the bell ring, signaling class has started but neither one cared at this moment.

"Go faster, Suzu!" Lelouch cried out. Suzaku gasped when he heard that name. It was the nickname Lelouch gave him because he couldn't say his whole name right when they were younger.

Suzaku sped up his thrusts, going deeper than before. Lelouch moaned out in pleasure. "It's…coming!"

Suzaku pumped the other's erection faster as he felt his release on him. He didn't have to wait long when both of them came, hips jerking to make the feeling last longer. He came inside Lelouch, letting his cum overflow the other's ass while Lelouch came on the head of the toilet. Suzaku grew weak in the knees, pulling out as he collapsed on the floor. Lelouch took awhile to get off the toilet and when he did, he noticed his knees were red because of the hard surface. Lelouch moved into his lap and he instantly wrapped his hands around the smaller teen.

"I'm sorry, Lulu." Suzaku said quietly. He came back to his senses sometime while he was sitting on the cold hard floor of the bathroom.

"It's okay. Next time just make sure it's not in the bathroom."

Suzaku softly smiled, humming in agreement. He felt like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders but only slightly. Maybe they needed each other more than he thought. He sighed in the silence not noticing the student staring wide eyed on the toilet _in the far left corner_ of the bathroom that forgot he had to use it.

* * *

_Snowysess: Always wanted to do a one-shot with Suzaku and Lelouch I just didn't know how to put it in words. Lelouch is kind of OOC in this story but then again he isn't out attacking Britannia like in the anime or manga. He's more timid and has a low self-esteem in this. I made him that way so Suzaku could be the more controlling, jealous, and an abusive type. If you noticed in real life, most or all abusive relationships have someone with a low self-esteem. You'll never find someone confident in an abusive relationship because like a normal person they only tolerate certain things. Anyway, this was just for fun. I hoped you liked it!_


End file.
